section8fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KRYPTON SPARTAN
Confused Need help, then type your concerns below in the help section and I will get to it as soon as I can. Code Testing Area I'm going to let shadow know this as well, but there is already a set up to use as a code testing area. You're more than welcome to continue using your userpage, but the sandbox is there for you if you don;t want to clutter up your userpage. --Tymat 03:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey KS, there is a grammatical error on the front page "Section 8 chronicles the story of the 8th Armored Infantry Division and their very first battles with the Arm of Orion, a rouge league of soldiers who threat to overthrow and conquer the United States Empire and her colonies". It should say threaten. RE:Infoboxes Hey krypton that looks great. I'd only suggest two changes though: change the red to more of a dark red rather than the pink it is now. I was thinking something along the lines of #cc0000, #990000 or #660000. Also, instead of the black background, why not have it be the same color as the main wiki background, #09101d: #09101d (you can't really see it too well on this background, but when it is in blocks you can tell). Let me know what you think. --Tymat 06:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon Infoboxes Hey, I saw your new infobxes for the weapons and I was just wondering if we were going to use the Halopedia templates for the rest of the site, I just wanted to know before I started editing. -ShadowBroker44 04:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Ok, thanks for the update, but they are messed up right now, there is a bunch of code floating around the tops of the pages. -ShadowBroker44 04:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) REE:(or whatever it is) I updated the weaponbox on the War Dragon page. Since it is the counterpart of the Scimitar I left all of the vital statistics the same and I was just making sure those were the stats. Site Renovations That all sounds great, thanks krypton. Hey, feel free to make a news post about becoming an admin if you wan't. Or I can do it for you. Or you don't have to at all. Either way, let me know. --Tymat 19:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Krypton, making you an admin seems like a no-brainer to me, I don't know why we didn't do it earlier. I've given you admin(sysop) rights now, though it may take a couple of hours/days to take effect; I know it took me awhile. I've also given you a silver star on your user page (yay you!); do with it what you will. Please note; I will become much more active once the game is released. I just have a very busy summer schedule and so the wiki has kind of been shoved to the side. So don't worry, come fall you won't have to run this thing on your own ;) I'd really like to thank you for all of the work you've done on this wiki. I think it's safe to say that without you, this site wouldn't be half of what it is today. Thanks again. --Tymat 03:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Krypton. How do you edit the nav-bar on the left of the article? And how do you change the background to a different color? Thanks -Tymat Nevermind, I found it --Tymat 02:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) New Pictures First of all, I want to thank you for the pictures of the guns you gave us, and the new articles with them. I noticed though that with each picture, you submtited two copys of it; such as "File:RA-LR2 Red Talon image.gif" and "File:RA-LR2RedTalon.gif". Please try not to make duplicates if you can. It makes me have to work to remove the duplicates, and I don't like working when I don't have too. ;) Thanks, --TheAlpha31 19:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Hi KRYPTON. I made some edits to Template:Infobox (colors and formatting) mainly just to get it ready to be easily customized. A lot of the template's characteristics were being conrolled by some code in Common.css but I changed it so that only the code found on the template itself controls everything. Let me know what colors you want it to use, as well as what specifically you want each line to say. For example, the Type, Effects, Source, etc. can be changed to better fit the item stats of the game. JoePlay (talk) 22:37, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RE: InfoBoxes Awesome. --TheAlpha31 14:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC)